


Help needed

by missyfangirlqc



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drift Compatibility, Drift Side Effects, M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfangirlqc/pseuds/missyfangirlqc
Summary: Have you read this fic?Nevermind, i found it.https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988406





	Help needed

I'm looking for a Pacific Rim fic. It's kind of old, probable an au. I dont remember the Fandom but it has a former pilot who tranches, i think, to new recruts. He lost his Brother because of a kaijuu. Their jeager crashes on a beach near the base. He runs pass it every morning. One Day, the pod they use to verify drift compatibility breaks. A team come to fix-it. MC finds a member of the team on his old jeager. They talk and bond over nightmare and stuff. Stuff happens ans while lover Boy was mot supposés to be drift compatible, he is with MC. That's all I remeber about the story.


End file.
